Amelia Vane
Madam Amelia Vane (d. summer, 2032) was an untrained mutant and celebrated Head of the Department of Justice. Born to Mr. and Mrs Fiennes, she attended New York Elementary before joining the government. Amelia often acted as a jury for the U.S. Government on several occasions. A year after, Vane was murdered by Hell Burnbottom during the summer, though she put up an extremely good fight. Biography Early life Little is known about Amelia's early life, other than that the First NoHead War took a heavy toll on her family: her father and mother were killed by Mr. Ghastly NoHead: Amelia's brother Edgar, a member of the Government Defense Army, his wife, and their children were murdered by NoHeads. She had at least one surviving sibling, however, as she and Edgar shared a niece, who was born to another brother, whom it is likely that, as she was a partial namesake of her niece, she was close too. Possibly roused by her parents' deaths and the deaths of some of her siblings at the hands of the NoHeads, Amelia joined the government and was there-on known as "Madam Vane". Apart from becoming the Head of the Department of Justice, she also served as a jury on several different occasions. Respected and celebrated by most, Grugariza called her a "troublemaker" and that someone should teach her a lesson, presumably disliking her due to her unbiasedness and Grugariza's association with the NoHeads. Third NoHead War and death Madam Vane sat on the government and presided over Lindsay Kellerman's hearing in August 2031, along with Evans and Edna, who acted as "Interrogators". Sebiscuits Cardarphen was the "witness for the truth". Despite poor treatment of Kellerman by Evans, Madam Vane managed to keep the trial fairly unbiased and Lindsay was found innocent by a large majority of the court. During the trial, Madam Vane expressed admiration for Kellerman's ability to hold off the likes of Hell Burnbottom despite going for years without a real sword battle and believed Master Intelligence's testimony when Evans stubbornly did not. She was also part of the faction that voted to end the campaign. During the 2032 summer holiday, Hell Burnbottom tracked down Amelia, presumably for her anti-NoHead activities. It is also possible that she was targeted as that she was acknowledged to be one of the greatest and most powerful mutants of her time, albeit she was untrained, and therefore Burnbottom would have certainly regarded her as a threat. Either way, Amelia Vane dueled Burnbottom herself, despite her lack of training. However, she was ultimately bested and killed by the Dark Lord, who felt the Darkness finally returning to his grip during the fight. Post-mortem According to Evans, she was known to be so skilled and had put up such a fight that Hell Burnbottom had to be the culprit. Her murder was also reported in the newspapers, the nature of which baffled the police officers as she was murdered in a room which was locked from the inside. Afterward, some members of the Government Defense Army referred to her as one of the greatest mutants of her time, if only she was trained, and that her absence would be keenly felt by many. Mason Storewood replaced Madam Fiennes as Head of the Department of Justice after her death. Physical description Amelia Vane was described as being a square-jawed mutant with close-cropped grey hair and a monocle. This gave her an appearance of being a serious person, which matches her personality perfectly. Personality and traits Amelia Vane was a serious but fair person who did not overlook obvious points. She gave Master Intelligence and Lindsay Kellerman a chance to testify, and was also one to be impressed with remarkable feats, given her admiration of Lindsay being able to hold off Burnbottom despite being without an actual fight for years. Besides this, Amelia was a courageous woman, putting up a valiant fight against Hell Burnbottom himself, though she was ultimately killed. It is also very likely that she was kind. Powers and abilities Amelia Vane was never invited to Superhero School, so she never learned how to harness her powers. Despite this waste of talent, she was a highly skilled duelist, being able to hold her own against Hell Burnbottom himself for awhile when he arrived to murder her. Evans also confirmed that she was a very gifted mutant, and the evidence showed that she had put up a good fight. Amelia Vane was also likely a very strong-willed person, as no attempt was made to possess her before she was murdered. Relationships Family Amelia was a member of the Vane family, a family of many great mutants. The Vane family supported the police during the First NoHead War. Their support of the police was the reason why the most of them were murdered by the NoHeads. Amelia had at least one unknown sibling and one brother Edgar. Edgar had a wife and children, but were all murdered by NoHeads during the First NoHead War, along with Amelia's parents. Her surviving sibling seemed to have a close relationship with Amelia as the former was distraught over her death in the summer of 2032. Amelia was also single and had no children. Coworkers Amelia commands great respect from her fellow coworkers at the government, and she respects them in return. During Evans' campaign to discredit Master Intelligence and Lindsay Kellerman, in which he ensures anyone who affiliates themselves with either of the two will be dismissed, Amelia remains fair during the disciplinary hearing of the latters, and follows Sebiscuits' opinion of following the proper protocols. She also remained unwilling to let Evans' occasionally obsessed bias distort her job, which Evans could not seem to circumvent. When she died in battle against Hell Burnbottom, Evans sadly regarded her death as tragic. Etymology Amelia is a female given name. It is a variant of Amalia, derived from the Germanic word amal meaning "work" and means "industrious" and "fertile". The diminutive is usually Amy, Lia, Mia, Mel, or Mimi. Etymologists believe that the name Amelia/Amalia is unrelated to the Latin gens name Aemilia, which was translated into English as Emily. Equivalents of Aemilia/Emily in romance languages do sound similar to Amelia (e.g. Italian Emilia) but have a different origin from this Germanic name. Appearances * * * Category:2032 deaths Category:American individuals Category:Federal Government of the United States employees Category:Females Category:Heroines Category:Mutants Category:Third War casualties Category:Vane family